User talk:TheVaughano
Archived Talk: 1 2 3 House shows *Please do not remove the house show cleanup tag till you've 100% done the page with links and external link to cagematch. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 12:29, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Total Divas page It's created. - Wagnike2 (talk) 11:47, June 14, 2015 (UTC) :* Thanks for pointing out the vandalism, he has since been blocked. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:02, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :* They've been blocked and the pages have been deleted. I don't know how this person seems to keep getting through the block filters every few weeks or so and creating this nonsense, but thanks for pointing it out. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:38, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Team BAD Thanks. We also though have to wait to see what they use on WWE TV too, as sometimes they end up changing those things. - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:45, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Editing more Is there anything that either Dean or I can do to get you to possibly contribute more around here? We are trying to get all of our contributors to pitch in a bit more on things that we need done to hopefully improve things around here. If there's anyway we can help you with or any type of pages that you are interested in, let us know. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:34, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Raw commentator team 2015 *Yup you can, i would of done that when i get onto the none PPV's. but feel free to add them (all) before i finish the PPV ones! Dean27 (talk) 21:12, January 4, 2016 (UTC) RE: WWE Kickoff panelists *Yes you can, for now, use the same template and format as the comm teams. Dean27 (talk) 14:55, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Commentator teams *Hi, can you make sure when you create the commentator team image gallery you get the format correct. Adding the tabs and the text. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 17:16, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Comm Image gallery *Please can you create above pages correct? Dean27 (talk) 19:55, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Chat *Hiya, could you pop onto the Wikia chat for a moment? If you can, let me know. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 21:35, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :*Hiya, can you come on chat please? Dean27 (talk) 17:28, May 27, 2016 (UTC) RE: Match preview table *No worries. Dean27 (talk) 21:21, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Commentator teams *Hi, i have added the new Commentator teams on the RAW & Smackdown pages if you want to create them. Dean27 (talk) 15:30, July 23, 2016 (UTC) :*Don't move pages, I don't know how many times this has to be stated. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt this time, but this is almost always an automatic ban. Ask if a page needs moved. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:37, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :* Not a problem. - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:45, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Chat *Hiya, are you still on? Dean27 (talk) 19:52, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :*It'd be really great of you if you could start linking pages. For example, BJW - BJ Winter Vacation 2017 - Night 6 Part 2, all you need to do on these pages is to put brackets around the wrestlers' names. There are tons of pages like this and Dean and I can't keep up with them alone. We really need our editors to step it up and help us to make this Wiki an even better resource. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:29, January 30, 2017 (UTC) 2019 WWE Superstar Shake-up I didnt find that image you posted on WWE's Instagram so provide an external link or it will be removed. --Latin915 (talk) 15:58, April 16, 2019 (UTC) :* Yes, those would work. Went ahead and used them. - Wagnike2 (talk) 18:57, May 21, 2019 (UTC) 24/7 Championship We try to keep all pages similar. If you look at other championship pages, they say "championship a part of..." or "championship in..." Also, I dont get changing up words when they both say the same thing anyway.--Latin915 (talk) 19:48, May 29, 2019 (UTC) September 30, 2019 Monday Night RAW results Please don't add this new logo to anymore Raws as that is something we are waiting to get. If we don't get it then we will use the one you uploaded. Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 20:18, September 30, 2019 (UTC)